Talk:Stocker
First name I ran into a reference to Stocker's first name -- "George" -- from the script or is it non-canon? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :I recall making that note in my Star Trek Encyclopedia years ago, and although I am not sure where I got it from, I suspect it was from the episode credits. I've also noticed in the Star Trek Concordance that it refers to his name being Stocker as well, so it is plausable that it was from the credits and has some credible source, somewhere. -- Alan del Beccio 17:24, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about the name "George," but I'd like to point out that provides Stocker with the initial of "G." as noted on this page. -- Tim Thomason 23:08, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :::"George" does not appear in the "Deadly Years" credits, nor is it mentioned in the episode. The "G" must have sunk in subliminally for me -- contrary to my confidence about the transcription on this page, what I thought was "G" is far more likely a "C.", probably meaning an abbreviation for Commodore. Sorry! -- Aurelius Kirk 23:22, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :::Ah crap... experimentation with a slightly different font suggests it could go either way "C. or G. Stocker." -- Aurelius Kirk 23:37, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Stocker's crippling incompetence I was wondering if we were ever given a reason why he is so useless. I understand that working a desk job for one's whole career wouldn't make them the best starship commanders, but station commanders need to have similar quick decision making skills, and can be faced with similarly dangerous situations (as shown numerous times with Ben Sisko). Anyway, I was just wondering if anyone knew if this problem was ever addressed by the staff in an interview or something.– Maevok 16:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :To make Kirk look good? More to the point, why does he consistently call Kirk "sir" when he holds a higher rank than him? – Skteosk 23:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Voyager reference When was Stocker referenced in ? I don't remember it. - Angry Future Romulan 17:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :The reference is shown in the above section. it's a barely visible on screen graphic. considering that it doesn't contradict anything already established on screen, I'm inclined to accept it. -- 06:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Rename to George Stocker He was called George Stocker in The Deadly Years script. -- NetSpiker (talk) 02:08, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :If you can support/prove that, I agree with the rename. -- LauraCC (talk) 18:58, November 8, 2016 (UTC) It's not letting me rename the page because there is already a George Stocker redirect page. Can someone please delete it? -- NetSpiker (talk) 13:36, November 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Still waiting for the link to the script... Tom (talk) 14:03, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :::The script's not online, but it's in the archive. So, I can substantiate NetSpiker's claim. -- Defiant (talk) 14:06, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :::: Since the discussion on this topic died, and it applies to and potentially affects a lot of other persons, I've reverted the previous move on the notion that unlike other (unnamed) individuals whose names are pulled from scripts, Stocker does have a name ("Stocker") so we don't really need to look for one, so as to pull a name from the script. Until next time. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 23:07, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Initial or title Does the "C" in the okudagram refer to "Commodore" or a first initial? --LauraCC (talk) 18:31, August 25, 2018 (UTC)